


One Day

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Friends trying to hook them up, Happy wedding times, JUSTGETTOGETHER ALEX/MAJOR, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Kiera and Lewyn are finally getting married and are holding their wedding at a beach. Their ulterior motives, wedding, perfect time to try hooking up their friends Alex and Major. The two and their other friends have known how perfect they would be together, they already looked like a couple even. Both too stubborn to admit it, they had no choice but to attempt to hook them up. Plans failed, but maybe this time for sure! Love is in the air, flowers and fluttery emotions~





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Karu_Ck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Karu_Ck).



> I wrote this for my great friend Karu~ I adore her Fatesona's Alex and Major and was really excited to be able to write about them. I just hope I was able to fully give them justice! I had a really fun time writing about them~ I hope others enjoy reading about them too!

* * *

Bells chimed merrily in the towers in the small quant beachside town, signifying the special celebration that was about to take place. Alex was not much of a girly girl, never wore dresses, and preferred to be sparring or in a tavern, drinking. But her friend Kiera, who she met in Castle Krakenburg when she became a retainer to Xander some years ago, was getting married today and she was designated as her maid of honor. Which lead to this situation she was in currently, Alex, wearing a long beautiful dress suited for a wedding, or even a bride. Kiera wouldn’t have had it any other way than her maid of honor being the center of attention, with her stunningly beautiful looks and ideal figure. The dress was three layers, the outermost being translucent, the layer underneath sparkling like a fairy’s wings, and finally the last being thin and a light blue, giving off the look that the dress itself was blue. The sleeves were thin and ruffled, just barely hanging off her shoulders, the top of the dress was almost heart shaped, over her breasts and around her stomach was embroidered with tiny sparkling gems. Her entire back was exposed and truly, she outdid the bride. Alex was turning around, staring at her reflection, not used to wearing a dress and felt uncomfortable not in her hero clothes she normally wore.

“You look beautiful Alex!” Kiera remarked, clasping her hands together in glee. What Alex was best known for, was her bountiful ego. Hearing the praise, she smirked, putting her hands on her hips, face lifted high.

“Ha! Well, of _course_ I do!”

Kiera giggled, loving Alex and her silly self-confidence. She only ever heard praise, whenever anyone insulted her, often her partner Major, she wouldn’t hear it, or outright changed the insult words to complement instead. She was truly silly like that, Kiera thought.

Alex had her pink hair done up in a milkmaid braid, so it looked like she wore a crown. Kiera had worked hours on her hair to get it right, with Alex unable to sit still, constantly wanting to move and didn’t want to take the time to have her hair done up fancily. She thought she looked fine and could just run a brush through her hair. Kiera insisted, no, since it was her wedding Alex had to look _stunning_. To which, she did, no surprise there. She was always naturally beautiful and caught the eye of many men, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr included.

Being the awkward Prince, he was, he did not know how to properly court a lady or ask her out and was constantly rambling over his words. Camilla found it adorable and tried helping her big brother as best she could. Kiera though, did not want any part of this hook up. She saw the way Major’s eyes lingered on Alex, watching as she gracefully walked down the halls. Now more than ever, she really seemed that graceful lady, walking back and forth, appearing as if she were floating. Kiera wanted to help Major get together with her, but he was not an easy person to approach and get along with seeming intimidating, wanting nothing to do with her or her _help_. He had everything under control as always. Or so he had convinced himself.

Alex was oblivious. Her greatest flaw being…she was just so dense and outright stupid as Major put it. Kiera was too nice to go that far. She merely said…Alex is not the brightest…She would never see Major’s feelings for her, never notice them, and Major would never pursue his feelings for her, would never tell her or try to make an effort to get together with her.

That was where Kiera would play her part. She always thought they would make a cute couple ever since she first met the pair. She was the only one that actively wanted them to get together. Xander, oblivious too, did not know how his retainer Major felt towards Alex. Her fiancée too, when she first met him in the tavern in Nohr as a bard, agreed that those two were already lovebirds. The way they bickered like an old married couple. They had great chemistry and they had known each other for quite a while. He had seen them more often than Kiera most times, since that was Alex and Major’s favorite place to go. They would drink, sometimes until they got drunk and Alex would go up with some man for the night, if Major got lucky, he would find a woman that night too, after only a glass. Kiera trusted her fiancée to never do such a thing and knew not to worry. He loved the attention he was given but that was all. Plus, Alex never slept with skinny men, they were _not_ her type, while Kiera _only_ liked skinny men. Alex was too honest without a filter, for her own good. She always spoke her mind and Kiera would never forget the day she was with Alex, the day they first met her now fiancée, Lewyn. He was a sweet talker, always liked complementing the ladies, an honest to goodness flirt. With Alex next to Kiera, the obvious one to go for and talk up, or hit on, would be Alex, hands down. Ignoring Kiera as if she were invisible, he went for Alex, to which she blatantly turned him down without a second thought to what she was saying and how harshly it came out.

“Look buddy, I’m not interested in guys like you. Go find someone else.” She had said. Lewyn stood there slack jawed, unable to form a response. Alex laughed. Furthering his embarrassment at his failure. Alex slapped Kiera on her back. “But seems like your type!” She laughed, patting her back. No filter?! Kiera was dying. This was _far_ too mortifying. Alex did not notice or have any idea on what she had just done to her. Kiera had covered her face, unable to look at the most beautiful man she had ever seen before. Little did she know, he found it endearing and took an interest in her, dinner turned into lunch which turned into afternoon dates, and soon they became lovers. Now, she was marrying him. So, in a way, she thanked Alex for her getting together with Lewyn.

Kiera was snapped out of her reminiscent past when Alex began pushing her out the door. “C’mon dum dum! Snap out of it! You are getting _married_!”

Kiera blushed, she _was_ getting married. Alex had insisted on helping her pick out the wedding dress and she went with Alex’s first pick. It was simple, ivory in color and flowed to her knees, a gold collar around her neck to keep the dress up. It was sleeveless, around the bottom of the dress was golden embroidered just like the collar. She wore a pair of gold sandals with it, never able to wear heels. Alex had curled her short green hair, so it was more styled than she normally had it.

They walked arm in arm down the cobblestone path towards the pathway to the beach where the wedding would be held. They could see the white wooden benches set up and a long blue carpet running down with white arches on either side, decorated with blue and white flowers. White and blue flower petals were scattered along the carpet. Their closest friends and the royalty sat in the front row of benches. Major sat beside Xander, he turned to look at the girls and his eyes widened at the sight of Alex. He blushed and quickly turned back around, facing away.

Alex laughed. “Can’t handle the sight of me huh Major?” She teased jokingly.

He became more flustered and fixed his glasses. “Th-that is not the case…I just…was not expecting…that.” He motioned to her dress. She giggled, leaning over the bench, over his shoulder.

“So Major…how do I look?” She twirled around in her beautiful dress and he stared in awe, overwhelmed by her beauty, momentarily stunned. She’s beautiful…stunning even…He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He never would have believed he would fall for such a stupid stubborn woman…but that day on the battlefield when she saved his life without taking hers into consideration. As she lied on the bed dying, she said something to him, then he knew. Right then. That he loved her. “You are important to me…” Alex had said. It was those words, that made him fall for her, made him _realize_ his feelings for her. Major had never had anyone before, no one cared for him, no one loved him, and they thought he was better off dead. But not Alex, she was different, she thought he was _important_ to her. No one had ever felt that way for him before. Now, he could not envision a life without her. Just thinking about losing her, having her gone, no longer by his side. It was unthinkable. He loved her and was horrified by it, had a midlife crisis over it. _Oh my god I love her_. He thought and almost went insane. Even now, seeing her in this wedding gown almost, he felt like his heart would burst. There is _no_ way I love such a stupid woman! _Ba-dump_. No way! Alex smiled at him with that radiant smile of hers, lighting up the world around her and making it look all the more beautiful. I don’t love her! _Ba-dump_. She poked his cheek, teasing him still but he could not hear a word she said anymore, too caught up in his crisis.

“Major…Major…Hello…I was asking how I look?” She continued her rapid poking.

“Oh…you look…fine…I guess…” He muttered, looking away, blushing.

“Ha ha!” Alex laughed confidently, putting her hands on her hips, face upwards towards the sky. “Try not to gawk _too_ much Major~.” She winked. “I know. I’m beautiful.”

He glared at her, already tired. “That’s not what I said at all…” He grumbled. But really, she _was_ quite beautiful, but like _hell_ he’d tell her that to her face. He would let her blab on as she normally did, and _act_ interested if he truly felt like indulging her. The reception was about to start, and she quickly waved goodbye before energetically running up to stand where the maid of honor stood, behind the bride. Major couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The sunlight reflected off of her beautiful gown and shimmering pink hair. Alex had a pink tint to her face as she noticed the intent staring. Quickly she covered it up with a cocky, teasing smile. Major rolled his eyes, scoffing at her. Why her…He still could not get over. This would forever be tormenting his mind. _Her_ that insufferably head strong, cocky, ego centric, _buffoon,_ battle driven, sexy…beautiful… _Gah!_ Major thought wanted to ram his head into something. _She_ constantly preoccupied his mind. He tried unsuccessfully to stare at the bride. She was cute…but not his type at all. Her best feature in his opinion was her large breasts. Nothing compared to _Alex’s_ but still very attractive looking. But alas, Major was back to thinking of _her_. For the love of _god_ end me…He wanted to groan. Just get this wedding done and over with…

He could barely pay attention to the vows being said between Kiera and Lewyn but knew it must be disgustingly mushy. Alex was grinning, delighted for her friend getting married. Major honestly could not care less. It appeared Prince Takumi of Hoshido was falling asleep and had Prince Leo of Nohr elbow him. He jolted awake and elbowed Leo back. Major rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. He wished they were more mature and behaved like Xander. That was a man to be respected. Major covered his mouth as he yawned and wondered how Alex must be feeling.

She was itching to be moving. She loved that her friend was happy and finally marrying the man of her dreams. But Alex was not one to stand still idly. She wanted a fight, any kind of fight. Maybe Xander would be up for one? Or even Ryoma? They too must be having a hard time getting through this. Her mind wandered and she ended up looking back at Major who was _still_ staring rather intently. Heh heh…She thought to herself, a toothy smile, narrowing her eyes knowingly. I must be _that_ enchanting? She thought wanted to tease the hell out of him. She knew she was beautiful and great. She looked back over at Kiera seeing her and Lewyn kiss, sealing their marriage. Alex clapped and the audience stood up too, applauding. The girls gathered together, Camilla in the back since she was tallest. Elise grabbed Alex’s hand.

“C’mon c’mon! You have to try and catch the bouquet! Maybe it will seal the deal between you and _Major_ ~?” She teased, giggling.

“Wh-!!” Alex stuttered. “We are _not_ -.” She was about to continue when the bouquet was tossed. In a split-second decision, she reached her arms up and luckily (or not) caught it. She blinked, having no idea what happened since it happened all too fast for it to fully register. Elise was excited.

“Wow Alex! Looks like you _are_ getting married next!”

Camilla chuckled, putting an arm around Alex’s shoulder. “Oh, my Dear…I am so happy for you~. You are _so_ cute I am sure that special boy is quite lucky~.”

“There is _no_ one!” Alex protested.

The sisters laughed. Kiera came over, hugging Alex. “I am so glad you came to my wedding…And you caught the bouquet! Does that mean you and Major-.”

“NO!” Alex cut her off, face red, and she giggled.

“I’m just teasing! But truly…the two of you make such a perfect couple…”

“We are _not_!” Alex insisted.

Kiera put her hands up, continue to giggle. “Kidding kidding! Now there’s cake and beer-.”

Alex was gone hearing that. She tried scurrying after her strong pink haired friend. Lewyn stood behind Kiera and whispered. “So, how’s it going with plan A?”

Kiera turned around with a strange look. “Plan _A_?”

“Yeah. Our plan?” He hinted as if she was supposed to know what he was talking about.

“Plan… _A?_ ” Kiera inquired again, still not getting it.

“I take it it’s a no go?” Lewyn sighed. Kiera shook her head at him, never understanding him half of the time.

Lewyn went ahead and cut the cake. It was a tuxedo cake with green and blue frosting and little pink flowers. He handed his newly wedded wife a piece first. Alex stood patiently with her plate. He smiled at her and gave her the second. Her eyes lit up like a child’s and walked off to sit down. Major brought her a beer and sat down next to her. He watched with interest as she ate her piece of cake quickly and downed her beer in a couple swigs. She never ceased to amaze him. She handed him her empty cup.

“More beer Major!”

He obliged and brought her a second one. As she chugged away, he stared at her gown again, now that she was _closer,_ he could see how snug that dress was on her. Very form fitting and flattering to her image. Her breasts fit _just_ right…His face flushed as he thought more intimate thoughts of her and what he would love to do to her. That dress would look just as nice _off_ of her…

Alex leaned back, groaning. “Aaugh I wanna _fight_! Hey! Xander!” She yelled.

The High Prince halted his conversation with Ryoma to turn to her. “Yes Alex?”

“Fight me!”

“But this is a wedding reception…I am afraid I must decline.”

Alex puffed her cheeks, already a bit red from drinking. “Ryoma!”

“I agree with Xander.” Ryoma said.

“Rruagh…Takumi! Let’s fight!” She gave up and yelled over to him. He had finished his cake and was talking to Leo. Leo smirked at Takumi.

“Can’t do it…little _Hoshidan_?”

Takumi stood up to prove him wrong. He drew a sword he had on him for some reason and tossed it to Alex. She caught it and approached him. Takumi took another sword from Leo who kept it on him in a just in case scenario. Major rubbed his head, knowing this woman _never stopped_. How troublesome…

Alex smirked at Takumi, knowing she would win and beat the little Hoshidan until he was crying. She charged and Takumi charged back. She flipped over him as he swung his sword down. Without a moments hesitation she swerved to strike him. He narrowly blocked and Alex saw his eyes were just as fiery as her own. She liked a fighting spirit. They clashed swords multiple times, the clanking of metal ringing out. It drew a lot of attention and gathered quite the crowd. Back and forth they traded blows, matching each other in skill.

“C’mon Takumi! Gonna let a _Nohrian scum_ beat you?!” Leo instigated.

Takumi fumed and Leo was proud with himself. Knowing that remark would set his fuse. That may have well been his downfall, Leo thought, feeling smug. I’m gonna win, I’m gonna win, I am awesome, I got this. He will lose. He has no chance against _me._ Were some thoughts swarming Alex’s head. The heat of battle enveloped her and her movements increased releasing swing after swing and parry. Takumi had the strength and skill, but Alex had the _drive_ and stamina. She dodged a hit from Takumi, swinging her sword upwards leaving no seconds to wait and managed to slice his arm. He dropped his sword and sat in the ground, heaving, sweat dripping off his face.

Alex stood there triumphantly with her hands on her hips. “HAH! I _win_! I’m the winner! I beat _you_!”

Takumi fell backwards on the ground, covering his face with his arm in shame. “Aaah I can’t believe I _lost_! Leo! This is all _your_ fault! I call for a rematch! Maybe…tomorrow…” He mumbled.

Leo laughed, sitting next to Takumi and brushed his hair from his face. Alex trotted over to Major who was not surprised by the outcome. “Did you see that Major?!” She droned on in detail on her fight, exaggerating the facts.

Major could not believe there was going to be another _week_ of this. Upon Kiera and Lewyn’s request they all were to stay upon the beach in a bungalow. A nice cool place sipping tea and reading a book sounded nice to Major. More days like this…End me now…He thought. He could not take much more of this. The sun, the heat, the obnoxious people and exchanges, _Alex_. But…Perhaps…now that the wedding was over…he would see her in a bikini…or other attractive sexy women in bikinis…this trip was starting to sound more and more welcoming to him. He smirked, feeling reinvigorated. Maybe perhaps, tomorrow, would be better. A thought crossed his mind briefly. Alex in a bikini fighting Takumi… _A very_ arousing idea indeed… He prayed tomorrow would come quickly, unable to wait for the outcome of it and what he would awake to. Maybe this was not such a bad idea after all…

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a continuation of this! Attempt #2 by Lewyn and Kiera! JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY they both want to scream!


End file.
